


First year after Hogwarts-Seventh year (Sixth year)

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: Taytum and Alice have completed their final year at Hogwarts. Taytum starts her new job at the Ministry of Magic, while Fred and George start their joke selling business. Alice however now faces one of her worst fears as she begins her dangerous life as a Death Eater with a secret. Her life teeters on the edge of important decisions that never seem to be in grasp. Delilah continues her healer training and works hard to complete her final year at Hogwarts. Harry starts to receive special lessons from dumbledore that will help him defeat Voldemort. And one Hogwarts student's life changes forever in ways he never knew it would.
Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992010





	1. Light in the ever growing darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Alice  
I stand next to Taylah and the parents Bellatrix Lestrange on my other side Narcissa Malfoy next to her. Every death eater is watching as Draco Malfoy approaches the dark lord neals down and kisses the hem of Voldemort's robes. “You are prepared to take your father’s place in our ranks.” Voldemorts high voice says as he pears down at Draco nealing in front of him. “I am,” Draco says not looking at his mother who shifts uncomfortably. Voldemort seems to notice this as he looked up at her but she looks away and does not move again. “Sissy this is an honor” Bellatrix hisses at her. The death eaters around the room tense as the silence drags on. Draco remains nealed at Voldemorts's feet, “hold out your arm” Voldemort hisses down at Draco who slowly rolls up his left sleeve. Draco has barley extended his arm when Voldemort grabs it and burns the mark onto his arm. Draco screws up his face but stands up almost instantly and excepts the mask extended to him. Draco returns to his mother's side after Voldemort has releases him and the tasks for the day are dealt out. 

Taytum  
With fudge’s resignation and the einstatement of Rufus Scrimgeour, the ministry has been in the process of acclimating to the new minister. Though because I spend most of my time in the department of mysteries in the hall of prophecy recording the different prophecies that are brought in. my minimal time off I spend with the best seer’s in the world that I spent the summer with when I originally realized I was a seer. With them, I spend my time crystal gazing into the future hoping to find clues as to what will happen now that the death eaters are gaining power. Delilah is still volunteering at st. mongo’s and preparing for her final year, Fred and George are continuing their joke shop which is doing extremely well in the rising hysteria of Voldemort's rise to power. “Miss potter you have a visitor in your office.” I look up from the crystal ball I was recording into the full list for external reference. I set down my quill and roll up the parchment I was writing on and replace the top onto my ink bottle. “Thank you,” I say as I pass the unspeakable that retrieved me from my work. I move through the hall of prophecy past the clocks and into the circular room “show me the exit” I tell the room as it starts to spin around me. The room stops spinning and the door into the corridor opens itself I take the lift back up to the offices upstairs. I enter the intern offices that consist of a rather large room that is divided into small areas in which separate desks reside. I enter my area and stop when I see Delilah passing back and forth in the small space. “Delilah. What are you doing here?” I ask setting my ink, quill, and parchment on my desk as I circle behind it. “I have news.” Delilah says looking slightly awkward. “About what?” I ask “you're kinda scaring me a little Delilah. What's going on?” “Cedric woke up,” Delilah says slowly watching my face. I fall into my desk chair, “he...he woke up?” Delilah nods for a moment I sit in shock. “I should be with him.” I say jumping up and grabbing my bag and cloak. “His parents are with him and I think you should wait,” Delilah says stepping into my path. “Why? He’s my boyfriend. I should be with him” “there's something else.” Delilah says looking away from me. “What is it?” “Cedric may be awake but he is not recovered from the spell…” “meaning” “Taytum...Cedric is...Cedric is paralyzed. It's his entire body. He cant move at all. It's causing him to slip...the mental damage that I've been repairing for the last months is starting to come back.” “all the more reason I should be at his side. I can help him” I say attempting to pass Delilah once more but she blocks my path. “What?” I ask slightly annoyed that she won't let me past. “He...he doesn't recognize any of us. Not even his parents. It might be best…” “I don't care I should be with him.” I say and Delilah sighs but lets me pass then follows me to the fireplaces we both climb in and emerge in st. mongo’s “Delilah,” one of the nurses says nodding to her as we step from the fireplace in the main office shaking ash from or robes. Delilah nods to her and motions me to follow her as she shrugs on her green healer robes hanging on a peg with her name on it. As we move into Cedric's room Delilah snags his file from the compartment by the door. “Taytum,” Mrs. Diggory says standing up from her seat next to Cedric's bed. Mr. Diggory is looking shaken but gives me a smile. “I take it Delilah told you.” “I came as soon as I could.” I say excepting the hug she gives me then turning to Cedric, a smile on my lips, Cedric, however, doesn't appear to have noticed me yet. His face is looking up at the ceiling his eyes however, are rotated to follow his mother as she moved over to me. I move over to his bedside as I do his eyes follow me. “Who are you?” he asks “my name is Taytum. We were really close before your accident.” “Taytum?” he says slowly his eyes creasing slightly as though trying to figure out what I meant by what I said. “We were friends?” he asks looking back at me. “We were more than friends actually” Cedric's brows nit together at this. “If we were friends that means you’ll answer me truthfully right” “I always answered you truthfully and I will never change that,” I say giving him a smile “then please tell me why I can't move.” he says a note of anger in his voice. “They claim to be my parents but they won't explain what happened. WHY CANT I MOVE!” Cedric screams at the room as a whole. His mother visibly flinches his dad moves over to her and takes her out of the room leaving just me and Delilah with Cedric. As the silence stretches Cedric becomes more and more agitated. “SOMEONE TELL ME WHY A CAN NOT MOVE!” he shouts again. I sit down in the chair his mother vacated, “Cedric what you need to understand is that the spell that was used on you caused damage that has created multiple problems for the healers here. They are doing their utmost to heal you. Delilah is my best friend and the most brilliant healer I have ever met. She has been working tirelessly for the last year to get you back to health.” Cedric's eyes travel to Delilah standing by the door just barely visible. She steps forward to stand behind me and Cedric's eyes follow her progress. “Delilah,” he says slowly as though contemplating her. “Cedric, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability so that I may asses how to proceed with your treatment.” Cedric's eyes flash with distrust. “Perhaps I should ask the questions Delilah.” she looks down at my outstretched hand. “I'm not supposed to…” “Taytum” Cedric says I turn to him “yes Cedric?” “Help me,” he says in a voice that is pleading I look back up at Delilah who sighs and hands me the file then leaves the room. 

Alice  
I tap the wall and enter Diagon alley leaving my hood up despite the sun. many people I pass give me odd looks but no one confronts me. I walk into the bank and push my hood back, “miss black.” “I need to enter my family vault, and I have a letter from the Peters to visit their vault as well,” I say placing the letter on the main goblins desk and handing him the ancient key to the black family vault. The goblin motions one of his other goblins over hands him the letter and the key then motions me to follow. In the peters vault, I take the specified amount of money from the multiple piles of knuts, sicles, and gallons. the goblin watches me then counts the amount I placed in the bag. When the amount has been counted the goblin seals the bag and hand it back to me. We then proceed to the black family vault, inside I look around the grandeur in the vault including manny family heirlooms I take out some money for my self and look through the grandeur around me. After I've glanced over the contents I step out of the vault and back into the cart with the goblin. Once I'm back out on the street I put my hood back up and start back towards the leaky cauldron. I glance at weasely’s wizard wizards and stop in front of it watching manny Hogwarts students push into its doors manny even coming out with arm fulls of merchandise. I sigh and walk on keeping my head down, someone grabs my arm pulling me into one of the deserted adjoining alleys. My wand is in my hand moments later pining the offending person to the wall opposite me. I stair at the freckled face staring back at me. “George?” I ask staring uncomprehendingly. He nods straightening himself so that he is less sprawled against the wall. “Prove it,” I say still not lowering my wand. “I asked you to the yule ball after everyone in my family told me not to because of your heritage but I couldn't live not knowing what you would have said. And you told me you would have gone on your own with your ancient runes book.” I lower my wand “next time send a note” I say tucking my wand back into my robes. “I had to see you. And this was the only way to get you alone. Besides I haven't seen you cense...” “...cense you left Hogwarts.” I say a not of anger in my voice. George blinks at me. “you know how dangerous it is to be near me. Especially when your family is being monitored.” I continue George looks away from me for a moment then says hurridly “will you go on a date with me?” I blink taken aback. “I can't...” “Saturday,” George says ignoring my objection and reaching out taking my hand in his I stiffen at his touch as I do with anyone's touch he releases my hand. “Noon. meet me here and we’ll go somewhere where we can not be followed where we can get away from everything going on at least for a little bit.” I study him for a moment then say “five o'clock. There is a small very dingy muggle pub three doors down from the cauldron. Meet me there.” George nods I turn to leave then turn back to him “and be discreet” then I'm gone.   
I'm seated at the back of the bar by 5. A leather jacket over basic muggle clothing making me look like one of them my hair is short blond instead of its usual black and I managed through some heavy concentration to change my eye color from green to brown. Perched on my nose is a pair of glasses whose lenses have been stripped of their corrective properties so that they don't mess with my perfect vision. George walks into the bar three minutes after I've sat down his hair is brown and he placed a beard over his usually clean-shaven face that makes him look almost completely different. Or would to a person who wasn't as good at faces as I was. His eyes skip over me then as I stand up bringing my glace to the bar he watches me as though it could be completely possible. I set my empty glass on the bar pay the bartender and whisper to George “follow me” as I turn and head to the back where the bathrooms are. “Alice?” George whispers when we are standing in the small hall that the bathrooms are in. I nod and extend my hand to him he takes it and we disaperate. Moments later we are standing on a bluff overlooking the rolling hills of England's countryside. I shake my hair and it tumbles out of its disguised form to its long black state. As I remove the fake glasses my eyes return to their green state. George watches me in fascination “I don't think I've ever seen you use your Metamorphmagus powers before.” I give him a look “I don't use it often. The parents didn't approve of it. They said it was a rebellious tendency.” George nods as he pulls out his wand and directs it at himself sweeping it across his face. His hair returns to normal and the beard disappears without a trace. “Beter.” he says tucking his wand into his pocket and touching his chin “I don't think I could have stood that beard for another moment.” I smile and he grins “there's that smile that I love so much. So where are we?” he says looking around. “That's for you to figure out.” I say starting up the hill towards the trees. “It's beautiful here.” George says following me. I turn and walk backward so as to see him “I thought you'd like it. I used to come here during the summers to get away from the family for a bit. Its been a long time since I've been here before the sun has set.” “why come here?” George says catching up to me so that we are walking side by side. “Its the only place that I could find that was even remotely like the forest of peace.” “The forest of peace?” George asks then stops in front of us are trees lit from above by the setting sun. “I see why you like it,” he says after a moment. “Do you remember when I told you that I have a part of me that is tucked away that the family cant touch.” George nods “and I said it sounded like you were talking about another person.” he says a small smile creeping up his face. “And I told you I would introduce you to her one day… well, that day is today. But first, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Ever.” I say making sure my wand is tucked away in my pocket. “I promise,” George says interest peaking his voice. I step away from him and reach down inside to the wolf. I change almost instantly when I look up George is looking as though he could faint. “But how?” I give him a look and he squats down next to me. “Alice?” he says extending a hand towards me. I do my best not to move but my ears instantly flatten and George withdraws his hand. “You're an animagus.” he says still looking at me a mixture of shock and awe on his face. I stand up on my four legs and George almost falls backward even though I didn't move towards him. I walk to the edge of the trees and stop looking back at George. “You want me to follow you?” he asks standing up I nod. He walks towards me but before he can reach me I've started walking once more. I guide George to the heart of the forest to a clearing I have sat in many nights watching the stars or reading or even just enjoying the sounds of the trees around me. I sit in the middle of the clearing and moments later George joins me his body close to mine but not touching. “What now?” George asks glancing over at me. I look at him for a moment then slowly almost hesitantly lay down crossing my paws in front of me and putting my head down on them. “We relax,” George says and sighs laying himself out on the forest floor his hands behind his head looking up at the sky which is painted with the colors of the setting sun. I look at him but he doesn't seem to notice my movement. So silently I stand and turn my self so that our heads are facing the same direction. When I lay back down he looks at me barley picking his head up. “Watching me are you,” he asks a smile playing his lips and a joking tone in his voice. I raise my head and look at him as if to say I am always watching everything but it clearly doesn't come across. “Sorry, a don't read wolf.” I sigh and put my head back down on my paws. “You know you could change back. Then you wouldn't have to communicate with looks” I sigh again and change back into my human body. George looks up at me standing over him “and I thought you knew. Most of how I communicate is nonverbally.” I say and layout next to him. Placing my hands behind m head. “I can read your human face. Not the wolf face.” he says turning his head to look at me. “Though I guess this explains why you are such a good chaser. Your fetch abilities are heightened.” I laugh “I'm a wolf, not a dog. I do not run after red squeaky things that are throne.” George is laughing at this point and I can't help but smile his laugh suits him so well. I look back up at the sky and sit up “George look” I say waving an arm and accidentally hitting him in the stomach. “Watch where you're waving,” George says sitting up “what am I supposed to be seeing?” he asks looking up at the sky. “There,” I say pointing just above the tallest branches of the trees. George follows my arm and stairs. I change back into the wolf and watch as the harvest moon rises above the tree line into full view. Then I let loose a howl muzzle raised to the sky and the moon. I since George jump next to me though I don't see him because my eyes are shut as I carry out the howl. The world around us falls silent as though it is listening to my howl listening to the emotion I infuse every howl with. When I finally stop George is staring at me in total awe. I stair back for a long moment then slowly George reaches out and touches the side of my muzzle. I don't move as George moves closer and places his hand on the top of my head stroking lightly. Eventually, I move the physical contact finally being too much for me. George watches as I lay down putting my head on my paws my ears perked up listening to the forest around me. To my surprise, George lays out next to me once more but this time he is closer and I can feel his body against my side not pressed but just barely there. I pick up my head and look at him but his eyes are closed his body is relaxed. Slowly as though in a dream I stand up then lay back down placing my head gently on his stomach. He jults slightly and sits part of the way up to see what happened. “Someone is comfortable,” he says with a smile then he returns to his stretched out position. He doesn't try to touch my head or anything as though he is merely content with my choice to make contact. Almost an hour later he speaks “I think I figured out why you came here every night or at least as often as you could” I pick up my head to look at him and he sits up. “Its the howl. You came here to let all of your emotions about everything going on in your life out in a way that could be expressed in the easiest way possible.” I shift back so that I'm sitting cross-legged next to him. “It true. I would come here to howl at the moon. Because the moon listens. The forest and the entire world listens to the cry of an animal. But not to me. At least that way I knew at least someone knew what I had endured during the day.” George looks at me with something like pitty I look away. “Why not tell someone at the ministry” “because the parents would know about it and be able to deny it. Everyone would believe them. At least by pretending to be part of the family, I can use at least partially their family name to get some stuff done.” George nods and lays back down watching the stars. I look up at them to “I'm happy you shared this place with me” George says as he closes his eyes once more letting the sounds of the forest around him take away all the pain that is to come. “When you said you wanted a place to get away from all our troubles I thought of here.” I say and layout on the ground George turns his head to look at me as though realizing how far away I am. He reaches out to me and takes my hand in his. Continuing to hold it despite my tension. Slowly I feel my self relax despite the continued touch.


	2. Reading of the Will

Taytum  
I wait in the darkness for dumbledore to arrive at number four private drive. When he does the street lights wink out one by one but I notice a shadow behind him that doesn't match his own shadow. I pull out my wand instantly feeling like something is wrong. “Taytum you can stand down. Alice is here because she is also listed on the will.” I look at Alice her face is so pale that is is almost glowing in the darkness her green eyes though still, dead-looking are staring at me as though she is seeing through me. “It's nice to see you again Alice,” I say tucking my wand back into my pocket. She watches me, then says in an oddly hollow voice that almost doesn't sound like her “I heard that Cedric woke up. Congratulations.” “thank you,” I say puzzled as dumbledore knocks on the door of number four. “Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?” I see harry come running down the stairs two at a time stopping several steps from the bottom of the stairs. Harry’s eyes travel over dumbledore then to me and then to Alice who can only be a shadow on the doorstep. My uncle is standing on the thresh hold in a puce dressing gown that does not complement his face at all. “Judging by your look of stunned disbelief harry did not warn you that I was coming.” dumbledore says pleasantly “however let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times.” dumbledore steps over the threshold, “please allow my companions to enter as well, you recognize of course harry’s sister Taytum.” he says motioning to me as I follow him into the house. “And this is Harry and Taytum’s god cousin Alice Black.” dumbledore says as Alice steps into the light of the hallway her hood still in place casting most of her face into shadow. Uncle Vernon is looking at Alice with trepidation that she isn't paying attention to as she is to busy looking around the entrance hallway. “It is a long time since my last visit. I must say your agapanthus are flourishing” dumbledore says but Vernon Dursley doesn't speak. Dumbledore sees harry on the stairs and smiles “ah good evening harry.” dumbledore says giving harry a satisfied expression. “Excellent excellent” this seems to jult my uncle out of his silence. “I don't mean to be rude…” he says in a tone threaded with rudeness . “yet you are being extremely rude.” Alice says running a finger along the wall and investigating the surface. She still hasn't removed her hood and the effect is clearly unnerving my uncle. Dumbledore clears his throat and everyone looks at him, including Alice dumbledore motions to her hood and she pushes it back as dumbledore says “best to say nothing at all my dear man. Ah and this must be petunia” the kitchen door had opened and there stood Harry’s and I’s aunt wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress clearly in the middle of cleaning. “Albus Dumbledore” dumbledore says when uncle Vernon doesn't offer introductions. “We’ve corresponded of course.” aunt petunia, however, doesn't seem impressed with this. Alice looks between dumbledore and aunt petunia then turns her attention to my cousin as he pears around the living room door this clearly unsettles Alice. “And this must be your son Dudley?” dumbledore says as Alice continues to look at Dudley as though he is something that she finds intriguing and confusing. Dudley is shrinking visibly under her gaze. “Shall we assume that you have invited me and my companions into your sitting room?” Alice looks away from Dudley and steps back so that dumbledore can pass her. My uncle, aunt, and cousin follow dumbledore into the room followed by harry and I then Alice who takes up residence in the far corner of the room. “Alice if you would please join the rest of us.” dumbledore says motioning her to a chair that he conjures out of the air. Alice moves forward back into the harsh light of the living room. Her black cloak and clothing looking highly out of place in the pristine living room of my aunt’s. The Dursley's all seat themselves on the couch a rather tight fit given Veron’s and Dudley's considerable size. Dumbledore proceeds to explain how sixteen years ago he placed a spell on the sursley’s house to protect harry as long as he can call the dursley home his home. Dumbledore then requests that harry be able to return for one more year so that our mother’s protection remains until he is of age. With that agreed upon dumbledore turns the conversation to the only person that brings Harry, Alice and I together as a family. “Well harry a difficulty has arisen which the three of you will be able to solve for us. By us I mean the order of the phoenix, but first of all I must tell you that Sirius’s will was discovered a week ago and that he left the three of you meaning you, your sister and Alice everything that he owned.” harry looks at me shock and hurt on his face. “This is in the main fairly straightforward” dumbledor continues ignoring Vernon's stair to harry. “The three of you split the substantial amount of gold into your accounts in Gringotts and the three of you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. To be split between the three of you at your choice. The three of you will have to discuss that among yourselves. The slightly problematic part of the legacy…” “his godfather’s dead?” uncle Vernon interrupts dumbledore loudly. “He’s dead? His godfather?” this has an interesting effect on Alice her face which had been blank the entire time dumbledore was talking looks angry her hands are clenched painfully in her lap. “Yes.” dumbledore continues “our problem is that Sirius also left all three of you number twelve Grimmauld place” Alice's head snaps to dumbledore “Sirius left the three of us the house?” she asks harry however is looking at me i nod knowing that neither one of us want to set foot in that house again. Alice looks between Harry and I as harry says “you can keep using it as headquarters” “I think it's safe to say that we don't really want it” I say glancing at harry who gives me a relieved look Alice, however, looks like she is miles away in her own head. “Alice?” dumbledore asks Alice looks around at him an odd expression on her face. “I agree with Harry and Taytum” she says though theirs a slight tone in her voice that suggests otherwise but dumbledore ignores this. “That is generous. We have however vacated the building temporarily” dumbledore says “why” harry and I ask together. “Well,” dumbledore says ignoring the mutterings of uncle Vernon who was now being tapped smartly over the head by the glasses of mead dumbledore had conjured at the beginning of the conversation. “Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line to the next male with the name of Black. Sirius was the very last of the line excluding Alice here. While he made it perfectly plain that he wants the three of you to have the house it is never the less possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that is cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood.” Harry glances at Alice who looks right back at him, “I bet there has” he says and though his tone is gentle he is skeptical. Alice raises her eyebrows at him. “But if Alice is also inheriting the house doesn't that exempt us from the potential problems of any enchantments.” I ask” if such an enchantment exists then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's relatives which would mean his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.” dumbledore says this statement has an odd effect on the entire room Alice shifts uncomfortably harry and I leap up in anger. “No,” the three of us say together both harry and I look at Alice. “Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either. The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon I for example making it unplottable will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally, we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position” dumbledore says “but how are we going to find out if harry or I are allowed to own it?” I ask glancing at harry as I sit back down in my chair. “Fortunately there is a simple test,” dumbledore says placing his empty glass on the table but before he could do anything else uncle Vernon shouts “will you get these ruddy things off us?” harry and I look around all three of our family members are cowering with their hands over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down on their skulls their contents flying everywhere. Alice barks out a laugh catching all of us off guard though I had been thinking about laughing it surprises me that she finds this funny. Dumbledore, however, vanishes the glasses with a flourish. All three Dursleys are eyeing dumbledore’s wand. “You see Harry, Taytum if you have indeed inherited the house you have also inherited…” dumbledore flicks his wand. With a loud crack, a house-elf appears with a snout for a nose giant bat’s ears and enormous bloodshot eyes crouching on the Dursley's shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. Aunt petunia lets out a hair raising shriek that makes even Alice jump. Dudley draws his legs up and off the floor uncle Veron bellows “what the hell is that?” “that is Kreacher,” Alice says a slight tone of distaste in her voice. “Kreacher won't Kreacher won't Kreacher won't,” the house-elf says loudly stamping his feet and pulling his ears. “Kreacher belongs to miss black and miss Bellatrix oh yess Kreacher belongs to the blacks Kreacher wants his new mistress Kreacher won't go to the potter brats Kreacher won't won't won't.” “as you can see Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership,” dumbledore says loudly over Kreacher's croaking. “I don't want him” harry and i say together. Alice stands up at this point with such speed that even dumbledore notices “I told you this would not go over well” she says her voice cold. “You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix for the past year?” dumbledore says ignoring like the rest of us Kreacher's continued chanting of “won't won't won't wont…” harry looks at me and in that instant, I know how bad it would be if the death eaters got their hands on Kreacher. “Give him an order. It will confirm whether or not he has passed to you.” Alice says crossing her arms. “If he doesn't obey well that's what I'm here for.” Kreacher continues to chant, I nod to harry indicating that he should try first. “Kreacher shut up!” harry snaps.

Alice  
It looks for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke, he grabs his throat his mouth still working furiously his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping he throws himself forward on to the carpet and beats the floor with his hands and feet giving himself over to a violent but entirely silent tantrum. “Tayutm you try,” I say looking at her she looks back at me. Then steps forward watching Kreacher flaying on the ground. “Kreacher stop moving and sit still.” Taytum says slowly and though her voice is confident she sounds kind. Kreacher, however, stops moving and seats himself in the center of the small group in the living room. “That simplifies matters. It seems Sirius knew what he was doing you are the rightful owners of number twelve Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher.” dumbledore says “that just leaves one more important piece of business.” I nod and step forward to the slightly quivering elf, “Kreacher I command you to disobey any and all orders given to you by me from this day forward you will only obey the orders given to you by harry potter or Taytum Potter. This is the last order I will give you in either of our lives. And this is the last order you will ever obey from me.” “Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of black” Kreacher croaks instantly he starts twisting his ears in punishment. “Kreacher stop” Taytum snaps and Kreacher instantly stops twisting his ears returning to his silent sitting position on the floor. “Do i...do we have to keep him with us?” harry asks glancing at his sister. “Not if you don't want to.” dumbledore says “if I might make a suggestion you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way the other house-elves could keep an eye on him.” harry looks at Taytum then to me. “What do the two of you think?” he asks looking between Taytum and i. “I agree with dumbledore. Hogwarts is where Kreacher needs to be.” at his name Kreacher looks up at Taytum with loathing. “Hogwarts is the safest place. He can be monitored there” I say and dumbledore smiles harry nods “Kreacher- I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves,” harry says Kreacher gives him a look of deepest loathing and with another loud crack vanishes. “There is also the matter of the hippogriff buckbeak. You harry and Taytum are the only ones to inherit him. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died but buckbeck is yours now so if either of you wants to make different arrangements…” “no,” harry and Taytum say together. “Hagrid can keep him. Buckbeak would prefer that.” Taytum says “hagrid will be delighted. He was thrilled to see buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided in the interests of buckbeak’s safety to rechristen him ‘whtherwings’ for the time being though I would doubt that the ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now harry is your trunk packed?” Harry reveals that he is not and Taytum offers to help. The two them then disappear up the stairs, dumbledore and I remain in the living room. Harry and Taytum’s family look at dumbledore and I but no one says a word. Ten minutes later harry and Taytum emerge from the upstairs carrying harry’s trunk and owl. Dumbledore stands up “it is time for us to be off” I stand up as well and the chair I had been sitting in disappears. Dumbledore leads Taytum harry and I out of the house after saying farewell to the Dursleys. Once out on the street I replace my hood, “I need to get back.” I say nodding to dumbledore. “I will contact you in regards to Christmas. Remus will want to visit with you. He is worried about you.” dumbledore says to me. I nod “Alice.” Taytum says I turn to her. “Stay in touch. I’ll invite you for Christmas, George will too.” “your mother doesn't like me. I wouldn't want to intrude,” I say then turn on the spot and disparate back to the family home. Though it is dark I know that the family is awake and waiting to punish me for being late. I sigh and push everything I just witnessed into the back of my mind where it can not be accessed and let my self into the front door. It happens instantly the whip curls its self around my wrist yanking me off my feet sending me sprawling over the thresh hold. I roll over and find Taylah standing at the end of the hall her wand extended into a whip which is trailing from her hand to my wrist which is currently throbbing in pain though not bleeding. Her whip releases my wrist and retracts to her hand reforming into her wand, “where have you been.” she snarls. “On servailience. I spotted an order member on my way back I took the opportunity to attempt to track more of them down. It didn't pan out though.” I say standing up and closing the front door. Taylah watches me then without a word leaves the hall.


	3. Starting another year at Hogwarts

Taytum  
After dropping harry’s belongings at the Weasley home I return to st. mongo’s. “Taytum,” Cedric says the moment I enter his hospital room his face lighting up. “What did you bring me tonight” “I didn't bring you anything tonight. Because I heard you yelled at your parents again.” Cedric looks down or at least attempts to instead he merely closes his eyes for a moment. “I lost my temper. It's extremely frustrating to not be able to…” “Cedric what is our deal?” I say cutting him off. Again he looks down ashamed. “That I am to give my parents a chance even though I don't remember them. Or you will stop coming to visit me and helping me regain my memories.” “that's right. So give me one good reason for me not to walk out of here right now and go home where my bed is waiting.” Cedric smiles slightly. “I remember when I was little running around with toy broomstick. My mother chasing me around the house laughing. My father coming home and joining in.” “sounds like a fond memory.” “But why would they be chasing me. If their my parents why were they chasing me.” “they were chasing you because you were a little boy who needed to be watched in case you did anything wrong or got into trouble. It's just something you do as a parent you chase after your kids helping them along in their fun and ensuring that they don't get into trouble.” 

Delilah  
“We didn't know you were here already!” Ron says loudly and excitedly hitting harry on the top of the head. “Ron don't hit him” Hermione and I say together. Harry puts his glasses on and sits up. “All right?” “never been better. You?” harry says rubbing his head. After all of us have explained that we are all doing well and why Taytum is not here to great him. Ron Hermione and I listen while harry details his adventure with dumbledore the night before. Ginny wonders in complaining about flure, Bill’s finance whom she Hermione and I have taken to calling phlegm. Flure arrives moments later carrying harry’s breakfast tray Mrs. Weasley trailing behind her, flure descends on harry kissing him on both cheeks and filling him in on how she came to be at the burrow. She and Mrs. Weasley then leave and Ron Ginny, Hermione and I start talking about inconsequential things, including how Tonks has changed lately. moments later Mrs. Weasley returns and asks Ginny to join her in the kitchen. “She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with phlegm,” ginny says crossly. She swings her hair around in a very good imitation of flure and prances from the room. Harry then fills Hermione, Ron and I in on how dumbledore will be giving him private lessons as well as what the prophecy said about how neither can live while the other survives in regards to Harry and Voldemort. Harry has just finished detailing the prophecy when Hermione disappears behind cloud of black smoke and emerges with a black eye from Fred and George's punching telescope. Harry also reminds Ron and Hermione that they should be receiving their OWL scores today. This stresses Hermione out and she runs from the room to the kitchen. When Harry and Ron finally arrive in the kitchen they are just in time to see three owls flying towards us each carrying a letter. Harry ends up with an acceptable in astronomy a dreadful un history of magic a poor in divination an outstanding in defense against the dark arts and exceeds expectations in care of magical creatures, charm, herbology, history of magic, potions, and transfiguration. Ron only failed divination and history of magic with exceeds expectations in everything else. Hermione manages outstandings in everything excepts defense against the dark arts getting an exceeds expectations. Ron makes fun of her for being slightly disappointed.

Taytum  
When I arrive back at the burrow harry, Ron, Delilah and Hermione fill me in on everything that they talked about this morning. The next day harry, Ron, Delilah and Hermione each receive their Hogwarts letters. Harry receives the quidditch captain position as I knew he would and Delilah receives the head girl position as I always knew she would. Molly sets a date for them to all go shopping for their school supplies she insists that I accompany them. At the leeky coldren we find hagrid waiting for us as our additional security. As Delilah and I are both of age we accompany Harry, Ron and Hermione along with hagrid to complete our shopping. Before boarding the Hogwarts express harry pulls author and I aside telling both of of of his suspicions of Draco Malfoy being a death eater. I stand with molly and author on the platform and wave goodbye to ginny, ron, harry, Delilah and Hermione as the train glides away. When the train has disappeared from view return to the parking lot where I disaperate to st. mongos to spend the day helping Cedric with his recovery before returning to the ministry to continue my work in the hall of prophecy. A few months into the school year harry sends me a letter telling me about how Snape is the new defense against the dark arts teacher while professor Slughorn is highly impressed with harry’s work in the class gaining him a position with Hermione and Delilah in the so-called slug club. Harry also mentions that professor snape has the class working on nonverbal spells which he harry is having immense difficulty with and is regretting not listening to Alice’s suggestion of working on nonverbal spells last year with the DA. harry also mentions that he won a vile of felix felecis from Slughorn and is waiting for the right moment to use it. He also fills me in on how his and dumbledore’s first private lesson in which the two of them learned of Voldemorts mother and his early beginnings. He also details how tryouts went for the Gryffindor team and how ginny has taken my position of chaser and Ron has resumed his position of keeper.


	4. Darkness attacks at Hogwarts

Delilah  
I walk with Hermione, Harry and Ron down to Hogsmeade each of us wrapped in our scarfs and cloaks against the snow that is blowing furiously through the village. On our way to the three broomsticks, we run into mundugus fletcher who is dealing different items that turn out to be from Sirius's house which is now harry, Taytum, and Alice's house. Tonks stops Harry from hurting mundungus and sends us all on our way. After warm butter beers in the three broomsticks, we all decide that the day has been wasted and dawn our scarves and hats once more and head back up to the school. We’re about halfway up to the school when Katie bell and her friend Leanne who are walking in front of us stop because Katie has been thrown into the air screaming and thrashing. Harry runs for help and comes back with hagrid who carries her back to the castle with me following close behind the rest of our group trailing behind him. Harry Ron Hermione and Leanne follow professor McGonagall to her office to tell her what happened while I follow hagrid to the hospital wing where madam Pomfrey and I begin to try and help Katie. Katie is moved to st. mongos that night and life inside the castle resumes, though with a notable tension much like the one that plagued the castle when the chamber of secrets was opened four years ago. Harry reports to his next lesson with dumbledore returning with more information about tom riddle also known as Voldemort and his early beginnings. Harry sends another letter to Taytum keeping her appraised of what is going on at Hogwarts and in his lessons with dumbledore. I remind him to slip something in his letter to her about mundungus and to also tell Alice about it as it is their stuff he is nicking. Harry sends his letter to Taytum then sends a fire message to Alice who sends one back with surprising speed telling Harry to not worry about it as she is already on mundungus for breaking in and stealing black family heirlooms. 

Alice  
I apperate to the dark alley in Diagon alley where mundungus agreed to meet, “I want all of your merchandise.” I say holding gout my hand for it. “That will be 12 gallons.” I laugh a cold mirthless sound that makes mundungus flinch as I push back my hood. “That is my inheritance that you have collected. I will take that from you and pay you in your life. Be glad I am not punishing you for this.” mundungus looks completely shocked at my sudden appearance but hands over all the black family heirlooms that he still has in his possession. “Thank you,” I say and disaperate once more appearing this time in knoctern alley. I adjust my hood and walk into borgan and berks, Borgan watches me with trepidation, “is it still here.” I say my voice low and threatening. “Yes, it is. Mr. Malfoy has nothing to worry about. I am sending him everything I know about it.” “good,” I say and turn on my heel striding from the shop and back out on to the main street of Diagon alley and to the bank where I request entry into the black family vault where I deposit the black family heirlooms I stool from mondungus then leave Diagon alley and report back to Bellatrix on the progress of the mission as she is the lead death eater even though Malfoy is conducting the repairs on the broken piece before we can proceed. 

Taytum  
News of the attack on Katie has me deeply concerned if Hogwarts is no longer safe how can the ministry be. I don't share my hesitations with anyone however but I start to think about retreating into hiding, getting away from the wizarding world that has become to dangerous. As word of continued disappearances are reported in the paper I decide to go into hiding, disappearing into the muggle world. I find my self unable however to just leave without a trace as my disappearance would be greatly noticed. Therefore I wait until Christmas when I am given a significant amount of time for holiday before I disappear.


	5. Christmas

Delilah  
Hermione decides to take Cormac mclaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party figuring that it will annoy Ron the most. This is actually partially successful but as Ron is a little preoccupied with lavender brown who is his new girlfriend the betrayal he feels doesn't stick around very long. Harry, however, decides to take luna to the party thus dissuading all the girls trying to become his girlfriend, though like Taytum I think harry and ginny are destined to be together. I don't take anyone deciding that I don't like anyone enough to take them to a Christmas party. Midway through the party however Draco arrives fighting against filtch and looking extremely pale almost sickly. He puts on the charm for Slughorn which works for him gaining him an invitation to stay at the party, snape however insists on talking to Draco and the two leave. As Malfoy turns to leave he sees me and though he is looking displeased at talking to snape something flashes across his face, something like hope. In that instant, I know Malfoy needs help with something and though I despise him and don't like that he calls Hermione and I mudbloods my urge to help the needy kicks in. the next day however Hermione and I return to her parent's house for Christmas where my mother will be meeting us. Harry tells us that he needs to talk to us as he has some information for us but he is interrupted by Ron and lavender having a very noisy goodbye kiss which makes both Hermione and I sick.

Taytum  
Though fun the Christmas holidays are subdued. Fred, George and I return to the burrow to see Harry, Ron and ginny as well as the rest of the family though it becomes clear instantly that we will not be a complete family. While not uncommon the absence of Percy is felt, mostly by mother. George though he is hiding it well is disappointed that Alice will not be joining us even for a brief visit. After stuffing a garden gnome into a tutu and wings however he is in better spirits. Fred even manages to distract him by insisting that George be his wingman as he goes into the village to try and impress the paper girl. I stay behind and help harry and Ron with the sprouts. Harry is happy to be around me especially now that Sirius is gone. My suspicion is that if he didn't have Ron, Hermione, Delilah and I around he would still be devastated. As Harry, Ron and I peel sprouts by hand without magic harry fills me in on what has been happening at Hogwarts after Katie was cursed including Ron's new girlfriend lavender brown, ginny and deen, how he harry pretended to spike Ron's pumpkin juice for a quidditch match to prove that Ron could play quidditch on his own because of his talent. How malfoy missed the match and has been looking ill and not showing any enthusiasm for classes. Harry also tells me about the Christmas party with Slughorn and how Draco gatecrashed then talked to snape and refused Snape's help. Snape even mentioning something about an unbreakable vow. Both Ron and I are slightly surprised by this and though I agree with Harry that it is likely that Malfoy has become a death eater I don't fully believe that Voldemort would want someone like Malfoy as a death eater. Lupin arrives later accompanied by a black wolf who is so well behaved I have my suspicions that it is not in fact a wolf. Lupin does not, however, introduce his companion but ensures molly that it will be exceedingly well behaved and will sleep outside. The wolf, however, is not paying attention is instead watching the twins come up the drive towards the house. George looks at it as though he has seen it before but says nothing merely holds out his hand for it to sniff as we all do. Fleur is the only one who has any objection to the wolf but when none of us including Bill back up her assertions that it is a foul creature that should not be let inside a house she stops talking. Especially after the wolf merely sits in the darkest corner of the kitchen well out of the way of everybody and curls up to take a nap. Lupin doesn't seem to care much what his newest pet does and talks to all of us especially harry Ron and I who he seems to have taken under his wing. Harry asks lupin about tonk’s Patronus and the wolf perks its head up clearly listening as well and there is something in that gaze that seems oddly familiar to me but I can't place it. While we are all listening to molly’s favorite singer Celestina worbeck the wolf goes outside and can be seen as a black blur running around the yard and the house even giving chase to a gnome and attempting unsuccessfully to trap it with its paws almost like a human grabbing at the gnome. George watches it for a long time then starts a game of exploding snap with ginny Fred and i. harry undercover of one of the louder songs tells Arthur about Malfoy and his odd behavior as well as snape asking Malfoy what he is up to. Lupin suggests that snape was pretending to be interested in what Malfoy is up to and that snape is on our side wherefore he is to be trusted as Dumbledore trusts him. Harry remains adamant that snape and Malfoy are up to something. Over egg nog, harry changes the subject asking lupin what he has been up to. Lupin explains that he has been living amongst the werewolves most of which have been living underground their entire lives and therefore don't quite trust lupin as he has tried so hard to live in the human world. Lupin tells Harry about fenrier greyback who has a particular affinity for biting children often positioning himself near them at the full moon to infect as many as possible. Greyback is of course in Voldemorts circle.

Alice  
Lupin convinces me to take a break from my death eater life for a while and accompany him to the Weasley's for Christmas. I agree under the condition that I accompany him in my wolf form as no one but George will recognize me and it will be safer for all of them if it appears as though I was never there. Lupin agrees to this, while he and the others are inside I spend my time running around the Weasley's grounds always staying within the protective enchantments but enjoying the freedom the cool fresh air flowing through my lungs the wind sending snow into my fur turning me white slowly. I even give chase to a couple of gnomes for the fun of it because it feels so good to be outside and free. George doesn't show any recognition to me in front of anyone in his family though I can sense his gaze on me as I move around the house later in the evening. Early Christmas morning I wake up after having fallen asleep curled in front of the fire in the Weasley's living room I stretch my black paws reaching for the end of the rug briefly exposing my claws. I listen to the movements upstairs mostly of people shifting in their sleep or of Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley talking in hushed tones over their presents. I let my self out of the house silently and walk the grounds out of sight of the house and anyone I turn back into my human form and draw my cloak around my shoulders watching the sun come up slowly turning the sky from black to reds and oranges. I stand against a tree for a long time watching the sun come up enjoying the solitude I hear Mrs. Weasley cleaning around in the kitchen and change back into my wolf body and walk back to the house Mrs. Weasley jumps slightly when I enter the kitchen, “you scared me. Where is lupin?” she asks me I cock my head as if to say I don't know. And Mrs. Weasley returns to her cooking without another word. We all sit down to Christmas lunch I lay out under the table lupin slips me a plate of turkey and stuffing and a bowl of water. I eat it then lay under the table watching George's feet jump around under the table. When Mrs. Weasley sees the minister and her third oldest son Percy coming up the path a shrink down into the floor. Percy, however, doesn't seem to actually want to be in his family’s kitchen despite what the minister says. The minister insists that he doesn't want to intrude and requests that harry accompany him around the Weasley's garden Taytum stands up with harry and follows the minister tries to argue against her coming but gives up seeing that Taytum won't let harry out of her sight. In the meantime, the Weasley's start to argue ending with Percy storming out of the house mere moments before harry and Taytum return to the house. Not long after the minister and Percy depart lupin stands and I walk out from under the table George stares at me as I emerge. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley are deep in conversation and therefore don't notice me leave the house closely followed by George. Once out of sight of the house George speaks glancing down at me as a trot by his side. “I'm glad I got to see you. Even if it was only your animagus form.” I growl slightly at the mention of my animagus form, “right sorry” George says stoping at a tree and leaning against it. I look up at him and he crouches down so his eyes are level with mine. For a long time, George is silent, “promise you’ll be careful” he says reaching out and stroking my head briefly. I do my best to not flinch away but my ears flatten in fear. George looks at me with worry etched in his face, I nod that I will be careful even though I don't really have control over how carful I am these days. He seems to accept it and stands up his hand hanging at his side I stand up as well and as I pass him to head back to the house I let my ears brush the palm of his hand.


	6. Malfoy investigation

Delilah  
After new years Hermione and I return to the school along with the rest of the students. Hermione and I wait for harry Ron and ginny as Hermione has the scroll with harry’s next meeting with dumbledore. When they arrive Harry and Ron even ginny bring us up to date with everything that happened during their Christmas holiday. Harry even mentions lupin’s new pet which seems odd to all of us considering he is living underground with the werewolves. Harry also details for Hermione and I what he overheard before the break between Malfoy and snape. Both Hermione and I remain skeptical as to whether or not Malfoy is actually a death eater. Harry’s information, however, has me thinking about Malfoy's strange behavior lately and I start to wonder what he could be up to. Harry reports to Hermione and I what he witnessed in the pensive with dumbledore including the assignment of retrieving the real memory from Slughorn. After participating in apparition classed harry reports that Malfoy has Crabb and Goyle spying for him for some reason. Harry practically becomes obsessed with finding out what Malfoy is up to. I, however, am intrigued but less interested. One day I accidentally run into Draco who is looking so preoccupied that he doesn't even apologize or sneer at me. It happens in a flash I know instantly that he is preoccupied because he has been given a job to do. A job that requires him to repair something. “If you need help with your job you could ask you know,” I say Malfoy turns to face me and something flashes across his face. “How do you know that I've been given a job?” he sneers though it lacks his usual flare. “It's like when I treat a patient, it just comes to me in a flash. I could help you with the vanishing cabinet” I say again Malfoy's face changes “how do you…? You cant help me.” he snaps and stalks off. I roll my eyes in exasperation and continue to the library. I look up from my studies hours later to find Hermione running to me frantically. “Its Ron he’s been poisoned.” I jump up instantly and sprint with her to the hospital wing. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and I gather to look after Ron. Ginny points out that the poison was clearly meant for dumbledore and Ron was merely poisoned by mistake. Fred and George pull harry and I aside before they leave “Have either of you heard from Taytum?” “not cense Christmas why?” harry says glancing at me. “She stayed with us above the shop for a bit then she left saying she’s had enough of the wizarding world.” George says “we’re worried about her,” Fred says. “I'll send her some fire tonight see what's up” I offer and the twins look relieved. After that, I return to the library as madam Pomfrey has no need of me. I'm distracted however by Ron being poisoned and by my conversation with Malfoy earlier in the day. In the end, I go into the depths of the library and search up everything I can on the vanishing cabinet. After studious notes, I fold them and head to the only place Malfoy could be to not be on harry’s map. The room of requirement. I affix the notes to the wall where the door would normally appear then head off to bed. 

Taytum  
I settle into the muggle apartment I am staying in until the owners return. It isn't the best way to live but I am more than ready to disappear from the wizarding world for a time. I know my family and friends will become worried about me but I need a break and with Voldemort gaining strength I need some time to my self. Delilah sends me a fire message wondering where I am and I send her one back telling her I am just taking an extended holiday and will be back soon. She must believe me because she doesn't send me another letter. I live in the apartment I chose for three weeks vacating when the owners return and moving on to the next place, this time a summer home of a wealthy muggle family giving me a place to remain semi-permanently. 

Delilah  
After his match against Hufflepuff during which Harry was hit in the head by a bludger by Cormac Mcglagen harry sticks dobby and Kreacher to tail Malfoy. Neither house-elf seems aware of the note I slipped Draco a few weeks ago which seems to have helped his stress level. At Harry's next lesson with dumbledore, he learns of some of Voldemorts path to what he became and his hunt for Hogwarts related objects as well as his request for the defense against the dark arts job. Harry tells Hermione Ron and I that he is going to continue to try and sneak up on Malfoy in the room of requirements after dobby and Kreacher have reported back to harry of Malfoy's movements. Hermione and I point out that this is a waste of his time but he doesn't listen and spends the entire weekend that Hermione and Ron are practicing apparition in Hogsmeade attempting to gain entrance into the room. He only stops when he runs into tonks and afterward details for us that he thinks that she was in love with Sirius before he died. Ron tells Harry that he should use his lucky potion to get Slughorn's memory and the three agree that if harry is unsuccessful after potions that they will give it a try.


	7. Memories

Taytum  
I glance around me the muggle streets the statue in the square I stop in front of the memorial and look at the muggle war memorial then suddenly it's not the muggle memorial but a statue of my parents and my self even a baby harry. James with his untidy hair and glasses and Lilly with her long hair and kind pretty face. The two of them stand smiling down at me James holding my tiny three-year-old hand in his as I gaze out at a long lost memory of Godric's Hollow. Lilly stands close to James whos other arm is wrapped around her waist baby harry wrapped in a blanket in Lilly's arms a happy baby with no scar his little hand clutching the end of his blanket and gazing into our parent's faces. for a long time, I stand in front of the statue remembering what our family had been like mom dad and I strapping harry into a stroller and taking a walk down the street, dad carrying me back to the house in his arms my tiny legs wrapped around his hip my arms around his neck. Mom laughing at something dad said and harry joining in in his tiny baby’s laugh. I close my eyes briefly, maybe this was a mistake coming to Godric's Hollow. But I open my eyes ahead to the church its graveyard beyond, I walk through the graves taking in the names without really taking note of them. I stop however at Kendra dumbledore and her daughter Ariana, I stair for a moment at the headstone having never known that dumbledore had relatives in Godric's hollow much less that they had died here. I move on but stop a short way from the dumbledors’ gravestone “ignotus peveral” the stone reads and a memory comes back to me Delilah and I hunched over books in the library the threat to the chamber of secrets hanging over us me pouring over the family trees in search of some link to Salazar Slytherin to make sure harry is not actually related to the heir of Slytherin. “Look at this” Delilah says spinning the book she had been reading on the ancient potter family, “ignotus peveral. And his two brothers are listed here. You're related to the original owners of the deathly hollows.” Delilah gives me an exasperated look when I don't recognize the name and strides into the shelves returning moments later with a children's book in her hand the tales of battle the bard, she flips the book open to the tale of three brothers and hands the book to me. I skim the story having been read it by Mrs. Weasley when I was a child. “The belief is that the peveral brothers are the original owners of the deathly hollows. It explains how your dad had the invisibility cloak. I look at the gravestone in front of me so I've managed to find an ancient relative, this trip has proven to be more emotional then I planed. I move on through the graves finally stopping at the white marble gravestone that says:

James Potter Lily Potter   
Born 27 march 1960 born 30 January 1960  
Died 31 October 1981 died 31 October 1981  
The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

For a long time, I simply stair at the gravestone wondering what the words underneath mean in the end I decided that it means that one lives beyond death. Except that my parent's aren't living they are gone. Unwanted tears start to fall from my eyes as I look down at the headstone wondering if on some level my parents are watching me and harry as we grow up and become adults like they were living to bring about a better world. Distantly i wonder if they would be proud of me for what i have done these past years, I wipe away my tears removing my wand. I crouch down in front of their headstone and produce a wreath of spring flowers bright like the sun and all of the colors associated with spring. I place my hand between their names, “I miss you” I say then whipping the remainder of my tears from my face I stand up and leave the graveyard heading down the road towards the house. The hedge around the house has grown wild in the years since Harry was pulled from the rubble. Pieces of the house lay in the waist-high grass but most of the cottage is still standing much of it covered in dark ivy. The top floor is blown apart, I think back to how the rooms were arranged in the house, the blown-out section would have been where harry’s room was. I place a hand on the gate holding my self up, that was where my mother died protecting my brother from Voldemort. I watch as in my mind's eye my dad jumps up from the couch forgetting his wand there in his hast to protect my mother and harry. Voldemort forcing entry into the house killing my father first, then walking up the stairs to where my mother and harry are barricaded into harry’s room, my mother throwing furniture against the door but it doesn't keep Voldemort out, “not harry! Not harry! Please...I'll do anything…” my mother's voice says “stand aside. Stand aside girl” Voldemorts cold voice says echoing slightly as the memory fades. My mother laying dead on the floor harry crying in his crib Voldemort fleeing but harry continuing to cry. I step forward as though I could comfort harry keep him safe and run into the gate hard. I look around spotting the sign for the first time, in golden letters upon the wood it says: “on this spot on the night of 31 October 1981 lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their daughter Taytum having escaped the family’s fate narrowly. Their son harry remains the only wizard ever to have survived the killing curse. This house invisible to muggles has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.” All around the neat words other witches and wizards had left their own messages most of them to harry others to me. Part of me is greatly annoyed that people wrote on the sign but another part of me is glad that they did because it shows that they care about harry and i. 

Delilah  
Harry proves to be successful in obtaining the memory from Slughorn and explains to Ron, Hermione and I what it contained and about Horcruxes and dumbledore’s theory that the remaining Horcruxes are things to do with Hogwarts as the school meant a lot to Voldemort. Harry also tells us that dumbledore is willing to take harry with him should he find another Horcrux. Harry’s success with the memory wasn't the only good thing that came from the night Ron and lavender have broken up much to everyone's happiness. Ginny and Dean have split as well this makes harry happy and with the return of Katie the Gryffindor team is back to its high position ready to take the quidditch cup in the final match against Ravenclaw. A few days before the match, however, Harry and Draco get into a fight in one of the boy’s bathrooms landing Draco in the hospital wing under madam Pomfrey and I’s cair and harry in detention for the rest of the year with snape. During one of my many sessions alone in the hospital wing Draco and I talk briefly about what happened in the bathroom with harry and why Draco was in there in the first place. “Your information was useful but nothing I didn't already know. I appreciate the help though, it's more than I'm getting from…” “from Crabb and Goyle” I supply and he nods wincing slightly as his bandages shift against the scars on his chest. “Why did you help me?” he asks as I fill the basin with water and prep everything to change his bandages and check on his wounds. His words make me stop, “I'm a healer. I help those in need even if they think I'm wizarding world scum.” I say then continue to prep his bandages. Draco watches me, “I don't think your wizarding world scum” he whispers so softly I almost don't hear him and had I not seen his lips move I wouldn't have believed that he had said it. “Sit up,” I say choosing to ignore his words, as madam Pomfrey appears carrying the potion we are applying to his cuts. “Excellent work miss Greengrass,” she says when she sees that I have everything prepped for Draco's re bandaging. “You may go.” I thank her and leave the ward scooping my bag up as I walk out and doing everything I can to ignore the sensation that Draco is watching me leave.


	8. Death Eaters invade Hogwarts

Alice  
“This last piece that Mr. Malfoy has requested is taking some time to perfect.” “then work faster” greyback snarls at Borgen who flinches. “It will be ready in two days that's the best I can do,” Borgan says greyback and I stride from the shop and disaperate back to headquarters to report back to Bellatrix. She is displeased with how long the mission has taken and with the report from Hogwarts telling us that Malfoy suffered an accident at the hands of a horrible spell that has him hospitalized set to be released in two days. “That will be just in time to get the finishing touch from Borgan” I point out. Bellatrix glares at me but even she can't deny that we can't do anything while Draco is confined to a bed and it gives us two days to bully Borgan into finishing it faster. 

Taytum  
After visiting my parent's graves and the house I can't stand being alone so I return to the twin's apartment. Both Fred and George engulf me in a four-armed hug the moment they open their door to find me on the step. “We were so worried. Delilah said you were alright that you needed a break” “where have you been?” “what was it like to live like a muggle?” “Taytum are you alright?” Fred asks stopping the cascade of questions. “I spent some time in Godric's hollow a couple of days ago. I needed to see my parents,” I say sinking into a chair at the twins counter. George retrieves a butterbeer from the ice chest and hands it to me. I drink deeply, “have you heard anything from anyone lately.” I ask mostly to keep the conversation away from my family. “Nope. ginny sent something a while back about quidditch and wishing us a happy easter but otherwise…” “Have you seen any death eaters lately. I know they've been spotted in Diagon alley a few times” I ask taking another swig of butterbeer. “nope. “ George says scooping up some discarded parts from a joke and dumping them into a bin. “We think they might have finally stopped coming around,” Fred says extracting a leftover sandwich and offering it to me. I take it. “What about dumbledore has the prophet reported anything new on his feud with the minister?” 

Delilah  
The Gryffindor team wins their match against Ravenclaw securing the quidditch cup once more despite harry’s inability to play in the match. Malfoy is released from the hospital wing and he disappears once more into the room of requirement or at least that's where I assume he has gone cense he hasn't been seen cense his release. I find my self curious as to how he sees me if he doesn't seem me as an abomination to the wizarding race but I doubt I’ll ever find out. Rumors fly throughout the school about harry and ginny dating as they have been spotted together cense after the match and Hermione tells me that they kissed during the after-party. Ron seems ok with his best friend dating his sister though he is on edge ready to withdraw his permission at any moment. Weeks pass then harry receive a note from dumbledore telling him to report to the headmaster's office immediately. Harry goes, that same day I receive/ discover a note tucked into my rune dictionary, “thank you for everything you did to help me. You are a very confusing person and despite everything, I believe you have changed how I see some of the things I have been taught from the beginning. My mission was a success and if it weren't for you I would have failed completely. Thank you for helping me despite our differences. -DM” I know instantly that Draco sent me the note and despite everything, I fear for his life even though he would see me die with out a moment's hesitation in his family's plan to rid the wizarding world of the mudbloods. Hermione arrives moments later and tells me about what harry told her and Ron she then offers me a tiny amount of lucky potion telling me that Ron ginny luna and Nevil have already taken some. “The DA is on patrol tonight” she says an odd expression on her face. I take the potion she offers me then watch her drink the rest of it. I pack up my things then after dropping everything off in the Ravenclaw dormitories join Nevil and luna as we walk the corridors keeping watch on snape and the room of requirement. An hour later the school is in utter chaos Malfoy having to get death eaters in through the room of requirement and the vanishing cabinet. The death eaters, however, are ambushed by the order of the phoenix who had also been placed on patrol cense dumbledore’s departure from the school. Dules erupt through out the halls, tonks is battling a death eater who is completely silent lupin another death eater each of us ends up with a death eater to battle. Draco manages to break through the fighting and up the stairs to the astronomy tower followed by four of the death eaters moments later. Bill lays motionless on the floor surrounded by blood Nevil is thrown against a wall seconds later and I take up his dule. “They’ve blocked the stairs.” “reduckto” but nothing works moments later snape arrives striding almost calmly through the caose he waves his left arm and passes through the barrier and up the astronomy stairs. Three minutes later he emerges Draco trailing after him the four death eaters come clattering down the stairs soon after. The order members let snape and Draco pass then harry comes running down the stairs after the death eaters who have resumed their fight with us. Harry pelts down the corridor just as the death eater I am dueling bends backward int an attempt to avoid my jinx that is quite successful except for the fact that its hood slips revealing a masked face and long black hair cascading down. Green eyes flash from behind the mask and she takes off after the death eaters who are retreating but still fighting. I run after her but she is un masked and partially tripped up by a spell from tonks, Alice glances over her shoulder at her distant relative tonks then at me before she takes off once more disappearing almost instantly as she runs down the corridor. It was over, at last, instantly I move to Bill’s side nealing in the pool of blood. “He still has a pulse some one help me get him to the hospital wing” I shout. Lupin rushes forward and the two of us half carry half support bill to the hospital wing, Nevil is gathered up by Hermione and Ron. Ginny mutters something about harry and disappears down the steps. When she returns she brings harry with her into the hospital wing where we have all gathered around bill and Nevil. Harry asks about bill and lupin explains that it is unlikely that bill will be a true werewolf but he will still have some wolfish tendency’s. Madam Pomfrey and I set to work cleaning and applying save to bills wounds. Ron suggests that dumbeledore might know of something and that dumbledore owes bill for fighting the death eaters. I start towards nevil’s bed to make sure he hasn't sustained any other injuries. “Ron… Dumbledore is dead. Ginny explains I stop in my tracks. Everyone in the room stops what they are doing. Shock coursing through the room. “How did he die? How did it happen?” tonks asks looking as shocked as the rest of us, harry tells the room at large how snape was the one who did it. He explains that it was Draco who disarmed dumbledore then more death eaters followed but it was snape who ultimately did the deed. Madam Pomfrey bursts into tears. But no one is paying attention to her as we have all just heard the song outside a long mournful tune of Pheonix song. The spell of the song on the room is broken by professor McGonagall entering the ward. Harry explains once more that snape was the one to kill dumbledore. McGonagall sways dangerously and madam Pomfrey conjures a chair pushing it under her before she falls. The order members start talking about how they all believed snape was on their side.harry fills in the gaps of their musings detailing how snape told dumbledore that he hadn't meant to hear the prophecy about Harry and that snape was sorry that James and Lily had died because of the information in the prophecy that snape had passed to Voldemort. Lupin points out the holes in snapes story and how dumbledore should never have believed snape. Everyone in the room is horrified in shock about what has happened and why it happened. Professor McGonagall blames her self for informing snape about the death eaters in the school. McGonagall explains how she lupin tonks and bill were patroling when the death eaters arrived though no one knows how they got in. harry explains that is was through the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement and that the one at Hogwarts and the one in borgan and berks form a passageway between them. Ron explains how Draco got past him ginny and Nevil by using instant darkness powder on the corridor so that only Draco could see because of his hand of glory and that by the time the three of them had stumbled into the light again the death eaters had scattered. Lupin explains how the three bumped into him and told him everything that had happened. Leading them to find the death eaters moments later heading in the direction of the astronomy tower which is when I arrived to check on how the others were doing. Lupin explains how one of the death eaters san up the stairs to set off the dark mark then returned to the fight instantly being hit by a killing curse that narrowly missed lupin. Hermione then explains that luna and Hermione were outside snape’s office when Flitwick arrived and told snape about the death eaters then snape told luna and Hermione to take care of Flitwick who had collapsed. Hermione explains how snape must have cursed Flitwick before leaving his office. I then explain how snape walked through the barrier that no one could remove than the big death eater cast a curse causing the wall to blow open taking down the barrier and everyone rushed forward as snape and Draco descended but none of us attacked. Harry explains what snape said as he left and the truth of how badly we all failed sinks in. for a long time we all sit and stand in silence then the door of the hospital wing burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come striding up the ward, flure just behind them her beautiful face terrified. Lupin and tonks get up hastily making room for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at bill’s bedside. Mrs. Weasley starts to cry the moment she sees bills face. She assumes flure will not want to marry bill any more flure fires up at once, “what do you mean ‘ ‘ e was going to be married?” mrs. Weasley looks startled. “Well...only that…” “you theenk bill will not wish ot marry me anymore?” flure demands “you theenk because of these bites he will not love me?” “no that's not what I…” “because ‘e will!” flue says drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair” “it would take more zen a werewolf to stop bill loving me!” “well yes I'm sure,” Mrs. Weasley says “but I thought perhaps...given how...how he…” “you thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per’aps you hoped?” flure says her nostrils flaring. “What do I care how he looks? I am good looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And i shall do zat!” she adds fiercely pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her. Mrs. Weasley steps back into her husband and no one moves. “Our great aunti uriel” Mrs. Weasley says after a long pause “has a very beautiful tiara...goblin made...which i am sure i could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of bill you know and it would look lovely with your hair” “thank you” flure says stiffly “i am sure zat will be lovely” then the two women are hugging and harry Ron Hermione ginny and i are all looking at each other wondering if we’ve all gone mad. “You see!” says a strained voice. Tonks is glaring at lupin. “She still wants to marry him even though he’s been bitten! She doesn't care!” “it's different,” lupin says barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. “Bill will not be a full werewolf the cases are completely…” “but I don't care either, I don't care,” tonks says seizing the front of lupin’s robes and shaking them. “Ive told you a million times…” and suddenly it all makes sense tonk’s behavior her hair her Patronus. It wasn't Sirius she was in love with it was lupin. “And ive told you a million times,” lupin says refusing to meet her eyes and staring at the floor “that I am too old for you too poor...too dangerous…” “I've said it all along your taking a ridiculous line on this Remus” Mr. Weasley says over flure’s shoulder as he patted her on the back. “I am not being rediculous” lupin says steadily. “Tonks deserves somebody young and whole” “but she wants you” Mr. Weasley says with a small smile “and after all Remus young and whole men do not necessarily remain so” he continues gesturing at his son. “This is...not the moment to discuss it” lupin says avoiding everybody’s eyes as he looks around distractedly. “Dumbledore is dead…” “Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world.” McGonagall says just as hagrid walks in. hagrid is tear-stained and shaking as he tells McGonagall he has moved dumbledore’s body. McGonagall thanks him and instructs him to gather the heads of houses to meet in the headmaster's study including hagrid himself. She then asks Harry to accompany her and the three leave the ward.


	9. Dumbledore's Funeral

Taytum  
Fred George and I sit numb around the counter having just read the letter molly sent them telling the three of us that Dumbledore is dead and bill bitten by greyback. A flame dances in front of me and I hold out my hand for it. Delilah’s neet handwriting tells me that bill is in recovery he will be scared but otherwise alright. She also mentions that harry witnessed dumbledore’s death at snape’s hand. At the bottom of her note, she includes a P.S. about Alice fighting with the death eaters during their brief appearance at Hogwarts. I attempt to tuck the letter out of sight but George asks “who was it from? Alice?” almost hopeful. Distantly I wonder how much she’s talked to him cense the twins left Hogwarts before the end of the year last year. Fred looks at me behind his brothers back and in that moment I know he knows that what I hold isn't good news. “Its...its from Delilah. She wanted to give me an update on Bill’s condition and tell me that harry witnessed dumbledore...dumbledore…” George wraps an arm around me and gently takes the parchment from me reading Delilah's note out loud for his brother. “...snape killing dumbledore. P.s. what we feared has happened. I don't know how long she has been one of them but its official Alice is a death eater. I saw her during the fight.” George's arm around me goes stiff with shock. No one speaks, I'm the first one to break the silence. “Dumbledore’s funeral will be soon we should prepare to return to Hogwarts where they are burring him,” I say mostly to Fred as George is still staring in shock at Delilah's note. Fred nods then move over to his brother steering him to his bed while I move over to my bag and start to search for the proper clothing for dumbledore’s funeral. 

Alice  
I appear in hogs meed but no one is paying attention to my appearance, most of them are talking in hushed voices as they all head up to the grounds that surround the castle. Hundreds of chairs are set up by the lakeside every one of them facing a marble table. I stand away from these chairs as everyone else takes their seats I stand in the shade of a tree near the edge of the forest my body and face in shadow. Several people have already gathered by the time the front doors of the school open and the Hogwarts students began their walk to the lake. I watch the order members Tonks and lupin Kingsley, Madeye. I freeze when I see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed by their eldest son bill supported by his fiance flure the two of them followed closely by Fred, George and taytum. George alone of the group looks around at the assortment of witches and wizards that have gathered for dumbledore’s funeral. Briefly his eyes stop on the spot where I stand but I know he can't see me and as his eyes continue to rove as he sits between his twin and taytum I know he didn't. The Hogwarts students file into the chairs on the right side of the aisle separate from the general public. Crabb and goyle look lost without malfoy to direct them, harry ron hermione and ginny all sit together deilah are seated next to luna a few rows infront of them and glances around sees Tatyum and gives her a slight nod. The teachers take their seats and the merpeople start to sing their heads just barely breaking the surface of the lake. Hagrid walks slowly down the aisle his face gleaming with tears carrying what could only be dumbledore’s body wrapped in purple with golden stars. Many of the students are whipping tears from their faces, taytum is shaking so hard with sobs that both fred and george have wrapped their arms around her shoulders to confort her. Hagrid reaches the marble table and places dumbledore’s body on it then turns and walks back to the back row where his half brother is waiting. A little tufty haired man in plain black robes gets to his feet standing in front of dumbledore’s body and begins a uligy to dumbledore. As the man talks the centures apear behind me but they break the tree line they too are listening and paying their respects to dumbledore. Several of them glance at me as they pass, after many years spending my nights running through the woods in wolf form or in human form the creatures of the forest know me by sight and smell. The little man in black stops talking at last and resumes his seat. Manny people look expectantly around waiting for someone else to stand up and say something. Several people scream as bright white flames erupt around dumbledore’s body and the table on which he lay. They rise higher and higher obscuring the body the smoke forming shapes even at one point a phoenix flying joyfully into the sky. Next second the fire had vanished in its place sits a white marble tomb encasing dumbledore’s body and the table on which he had rested. The centuries raise their bows and fire them into the air falling short of the crowd. It was their tribute they then turn and disappear back into the forest. Many people in the crowd stand up and start talking to each other hugging each other sobbing into each other's shoulders. Hermione colapses into rons arms shobbing delilah goes over to taytum pulling her into a hug both girls with tears in their eyes, harry stands up and walks away from ginny and dumbledore’s tomb he is joined moments later byt the minister of magic. Slowly almost hesitantly I walk out of the cover of the trees towards lupin who has his arm around tonks consoling her. Mad eye watches me approach but I ignore him, lupin sees me befor tonks does, “Alice” he says his voice barely above a whisper. “You really…” “shouldnt be here. I know.” I say with a sigh “dumbledore believed in me as sirius did. I owed him my respects.” lupin nods and tonks looks at me through her tear stained eyes, “sorry about the other day.” she says weekly brushing her bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes. “Remus explained to me what you want. If you need help…” “thank you” I say cutting her off. “You've got an admirer,” moody says his magical eye looking past me to where the weasley’s are standing. I dont turn to see who he is looking at becasue I know without needing to “im aware.” I say with a slight sigh. “He doesnt know does he” lupin says slowly. “I havent told him but someone close to him knows and has probably already shared it with him.” I say and as if to strengthen my comment delilah leans in close to the twins and tatyum each of them looking at me. I turn away and after saying goodbye to the order set off around the lake, George catches up to me moments later. He doesn't say anything to me but walks at my side in silence waiting for me to tell him on my own. I stop walking and George stops with me, “Delilah told you.” I say breaking the silence between us. “Actually she told taytum, I just happened to read the note.” he says his voice light but a note of betrayal underneath it. I nod and start to walk away, “alice” George says I turn to face him “why didn't you tell me your self?” the hurt in his voice finally reflects in his face. I sigh and walk back to him so that we are face to face me looking up at him, him down at me, “because its safer for you not to know. I couldnt tell you. I tried multiple times but I couldnt hurt you like that. You were happier not knowing.” I say. George reaches out to me his hand stops within inches of my face then slowly he places his palm on my cheek to most people a comforting gesture but not to me. I flinch away and George's hand falls to his side once more. “How long have you…” “since I turned of age.” I say looking away from george. “And you didnt tell me.” he says his voice not angry like I expected but hurt. “I want to help you be the person you want to be. Lupin obviously believes in you as well. You have to let us help you.” “you don't seriously believe I could still be that person?” I say looking up at George but not meeting his eyes instead looking at the trees behind him. “If I dont give up you aren't allowed to either,” he says quoting me and what I sad after he asked me to the ball. I nod “I need to get back. I'm not supposed to be out of the house today.” I say taking a step back and turning to head back to Hogsmeade. “Come to bill’s wedding,” George says suddenly, “ill send you a note for the specific time.” I look back at him and wave. He smiles but I don't return it as I turn and walk back to Hogsmeade.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used the basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
